1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for cutting pipe and casing. The invention also relates to the construction of a pipe cutter that is suitable for field use utilizing conventional pneumatic or hydraulic power means.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
A number of devices useful for cutting and/or bevelling steel, wrought, and cast iron pipe are disclosed in the prior art. Applicant is aware of the following prior art which is deemed material to the examination of this application and which is the closest prior art of which the Applicant is aware: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,769,234; 2,563,069; E. H. Wachs Company Trav-L-Cutter Pipe Saw; and E. H. Wachs Company Wachs-Strickler Ratchet Pipe Cutter.
The Portable Pipe Bevelling Apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,234 is a portable pipe bevelling device with a cutter attached to the head of the apparatus which revolves about the workpiece. The Power Operator Hack Saw of U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,069 has a cutting blade that is moved laterally as it is fed further into the workpiece, but which does not revolve about the workpiece. The Trav-L-Cutter has separate power sources for the machine feed and the cutting wheel. Attachment to the workpiece is made via a tension timing chain which serves as a guide track. Cutting of the workpiece is completed in a single revolution about the pipe. The Ratchet Pipe Cutter contains a ratchet mechanism that feeds the cutting knife upon each revolution of the machine.
None of the above-mentioned prior art apparatuses teaches, claims or suggests the structural and operational features of the present invention, whereby its rotational motion about the workpiece is translated into movement of the cutting blade perpendicular to the outer surface of the workpiece and in the plane in which the cut is to be made.